


Chasing Shadows

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [26]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Broken Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has way too much time to think on the Grid. It mostly leads to self-recriminations, and wondering how Sam is. </p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **Musical Theme:** I See The Light – Tangled Soundtrack  
>  _All those days chasing down a daydream  
>  All those years living in a blur  
> All that time never truly seeing  
> Things, the way they were_

He dreams of Sam again.

That day he took the boy to the beach last. Sand underfoot squishing between his toes, and the bright-eyed boy with curly hair chasing seagulls up and down the beach. But he can't see his son's face clearly anymore.

His cheeks are damp when he wakes.

Quorra isn't up yet by the sounds of it, and Kevin finds himself alone with his melancholy.

Sam must be nearly twenty by now. He's done his best to keep track of the time in the real world, but it still gets muddled at times.

Still, by his reckoning, he's been within the grid some twelve years, real world time. His parents, he knew, would take care of Sam, but it wasn't the same.

How reckless it seemed in hindsight. He was too busy playing God in his digital world to appreciate what he had. Sam and him had had a good relationship, but Kevin couldn't help but feel that he'd taken his family for granted.

He wondered what Sam thought of him now.

No doubt various and sundry theories about his disappearance had been put forward.

A clutter from the living room alerts him to Quorra's wakefulness, snapping him from his thought process.

Kevin just hoped that one day, somehow, he'd be able to explain this to Sam, and to apologize. To warn him against chasing shadows when everything he needed was already in front of him.


End file.
